1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus having an automatic ice maker and in particular to means for shutting off the ice maker while providing controlled access to collected ice bodies in a collecting receptacle disposed in a refrigerated space defined by the apparatus cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,007 of Philip J. Drieci, an ice storage receptacle is mounted on a small access door carried by a main freezer door of the refrigerator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,270 of Charles A. Wilcox, the ice receptacle includes a front piece structure effectively comprising an additional door to the freezer compartment.
In Donald E. Hilliker et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,464, a secondary door is provided for closing an opening in the main freezer door. As in the Wilcox patent, the secondary door is associated with the ice receptacle so as to cause the receptacle to move forwardly to an accessible position when the small door is moved to an open position. No shut-off means is disclosed for the ice maker.
A number of different prior art structures utilizing movable shelves have been developed. Illustratively, Carl Sander, in U.S. Pat. No. 659,105, shows a refrigerator having means for automatically replacing a partially withdrawn sliding support through the action of closing the door to the compartment.
William Robert Wolf shows in U.S. Pat. No. 924,027 a cabinet having a plurality of shelves suspended on pivotal links with the assembly being swung by the action of the opening and closing of a front door of the cabinet through an interconnecting lever on the door.
Carl H. Hoffstetter et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,585, shows a broiler oven wherein the broiler pan is moved inwardly or outwardly through the broiler oven door opening so as to provide access to the contents of the pan for inspection or other purposes. The broiler pan is carried on swingable arms with the swinging of the structure controlled by a handle at the side of the oven cabinet after the door is opened.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,359 of William T. Hedlund, a spring-biased tray is supported beneath the evaporator. The swinging movement is controlled by a manually operable handle.
Charles L. Liggett, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,396, shows a table, or the like, with a normally concealed minor service member which is swingably mounted by suitable struts which, when released, permit the service member to swing downwardly to a hanging position.
George C. Harbison, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,866, shows a receptacle mounted to the inside of the refrigerated door on swingable links.
James W. Jacobs, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,492, and Frank Schneller, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,623, disclose additional movable shelf structures wherein the shelves are mounted to swingable links.
William J. Linstromberg, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,578, owned by the assignee hereof, shows an ice body maker with a bin control having a sensing arm selectively extending downwardly into a collecting bin for sensing the level of collected ice bodies therein. Means are provided for holding the sensing arm in an upper shutoff position for preventing operation of the ice maker such as when the collecting bin is removed from the refrigerated space. A single spring is provided for biasing the sensing arm in opposite directions selectively into the normal operative disposition and into the held shutoff disposition.
William J. Linstromberg, in subsequent U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,217, also owned by the assignee hereof, shows an improved sensing arm mechanism for an ice maker wherein the collecting bin is mounted on the door of the refrigeration apparatus cabinet. The mechanism includes means for sensing the presence of the collecting bin and automatically withdrawing the sensing arm from the collecting bin whenever the bin is moved from its ice-receiving position.
Leo Swerbinsky, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,668, shows a refrigerator including an automatic ice maker and a door mounted ice receptacle. A chute is provided for transferring ice pieces from the automatic ice maker to the receptacle. The chute is pivotally supported and connected to the ice maker operating mechanism so as to stop operation of the ice maker when the receptacle is filled, or when the receptacle is not in position to receive ice pieces from the chute. The chute is arranged to function in the same manner as the conventional feeler arm structure of similar automatic ice makers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,692 of Richard D. Maxwell et al., three versions of exterior ice service means for freezer-refrigerators are disclosed. In one version, a closure panel is opened to disclose a tray sitting freely on an interior shelf. The tray may thusly be grasped and slid forward for access to the collected ice therein. In a second version, the tray is releasably connected to the closure panel so that when the closure panel is opened, the tray is pulled forward on the shelf. In a third version, a removable bin is suspended on the inner face of the closure panel. Each version incorporates a mechanism which shuts off the ice maker when the closure panel is open, or when the tray or collecting bin is not in place. In one embodiment, a control bin is pivotally mounted adjacent the tray for controlling the sensing arm as a function of the disposition of the tray. In another embodiment, a lever is provided for controlling the pin as a function of the disposition of the tray. The position of the receptacle controls the operation of the shutoff means to provide the desired control.